Tatsumi the black swordsman
by blessingpilot4
Summary: Tatsumi is a broken but hardened warrior cursed with a fate worst than death as he travels the Empire looking for "That man". As his search leads him to the Capital he gets involved in a war that might very well destroy or save the Empire.
1. kill the danger beast

**THIS FANFICTION IS Based of the shonen manga series Akame ga kill and the manga series berserk. I don't own either properties. please enjoy this story. (Tatsumi will be paired up with Mine in this story and he will have some personality and past like guts.)**

It was a summer day in the Empire two merchants carrying goods to the capital and it was quiet until they felt the ground shake and a dangerbeast: class Eathdragon the men screamed in terror as the beast tried to smash them with its giant claw until a WOOSH! was heard and the Earthdragons hand came right of the monstrosity screamed out in pain as it looked for the one who cut off it arm the figure looked to be about his late teens probably 16 years of age he had brown messy medium length hair with a cow lick on top he looked about 6'5 inches tall with a muscular build to him he was wearing a jet black cloak and by the sound of his movement was wearing heavy armor that was also black but that wasn't the thing that caught both the men and the earthdragons attention. What did was the sword if you could call it that it was massive, looked heavy, and far to rough it was too big to be called a sword more like a massive slab of raw iron it also has no cross guard and was wide enough to act as a shield.

"Class one dangerbeast Earthdragon yep" the young man said as he turned his head and looked at the beast with a board expression on his face. The earth dragon swung at the boy in a fit of rage with its good remaining arm but said boy dodged the massive hand with a high jump an dropped down with the great force that it cut the monster in half. Blood sprayed everywhere as the to halves of the monster fell causing the ground to shake a little.

The merchants that the boy saved looked in awe but shook it of as they saw the young man leaving with the head of the Earthdragon behind his back and his massive sword sheathed. One of the merchants shouted " HEY!" they ran up to the boy the other older man said " Kid that was amazing you took on a giant dangerbeast by yourself." The boy in black turned his head and the men got a closer look at him he had a scar crossing the bridge of his noise and his right eye was closed and he had a green eye but he looked like he has seen and done some regrettable things at a young age. The boy also didn't say a word as he looked at them which kind of freaked them out a little the younger man went back to their carriage and took out a bag filled with gold coins and the young man held it to him so he can grab it. The young man saw it and with his left hand which the men saw was a iron prosthetic. " hey kid what happened to your arm?" The older man said in worry. " ..." the young man didn't answer so the older merchant decided to drop the subject. "Where are you going?" the younger merchant asked to changed the subject. "To the capital." the young boy finally answered as he put the bag into his many sacks on his black belt. "You be careful in the capital kid their are monsters there." the young merchant said warning him. "What kind of monsters?" the teen said not worried at all. " Men with the hearts of monsters damned placed is crawling with them." The older merchant said answering the young mans question. "I'll keep that in mind." The young man said as he walked towards his destination. "Wait we never got your name." one of the merchants said the boy stopped turned to the men and said "Names Tatsumi" the boy now know as Tatsumi said as he walked of to the capital.

Little did Tatsumi and the rest of empire know this broken soul would change the empires history. As they would all fear the black swordsman.


	2. kill the guardsmen

**AKAME GA KILL AND BERSERK BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

The young man known as Tasumi had made it to the capital with his cloak covering all but his face, the claw of the giant dangerbeast, and the handle of his giant sword on his back. The civilians stopped their conversations to look at the young man and some could say that the people looked rather intimidated by his look alone.

Some would whisper " look at the size of that claw." And children would say out loud " Mommy who's the scary man." Tatsumi ignored what they were saying he was about used of the constant talk about him. He was looking for a place to rest he saw a local tavern/bar 'might be a good place to relax' Tatsumi thought as he walked into the bar. As he walked in he saw full grown men some having battle scars on their faces normally the looks of these people would scare people his age but he wasn't a normal teenager seen and fought beings that would make the most bravest warriors run in terror

As he walked to the bartender who was a 40 something year old man cleaning the counter with a cleaning cloth the bartender looked at him and asked "Aren't you a little to young to be here?" Tatsumi just looked at him still silent but gave him a for good measure which quickly shut the older man up Tatsumi then put the beast severed hand on the counter and asked " How much is a Earthdragons claw for me to stay the night" Tatsumi didn't feel like spending his money for the tavern because he was carful with his money and he needed to save the money for information on 'that man'.

Before that man could answer they both heard a "HEY!" from across the bar they both turned their head to see where the noise was coming from only to sees a insect winged creature which looked human but had blue eyes and blue hair ( It's puck that's right I'm adding berserk character to spice up the story) he was having imperial guards throw knives at him which he kept narrowly dodging " stop dodging!" one of the drunk imperial guardsmen yelled as he steadied himself for another throw though he was struggling given his current condition. The elf demanded that they untie him but one of the chubbier guardsmen said " You might as well stop struggling and wait." But as one of the men were about to throw another Knife a arrow shot out hitting the armed man in the skull and attached his lifeless body through the wall." WHO DID THAT!?" one of the guardsmen demanded they then looked looked at the culprit who turned out to be none other than Tatsumi with a crossbow attached to his mechanical arm. Tatsumi then told the bartender " I'm gonna mess up this place a little." the guardsmen readied their attack but before they could move Tatsumi shot more arrows but this time they came at rapid fire killing some of the guardsmen. Tatsumi began to leave until the chubby guardsmen tried to stab him with a small knife but before he could the elf yelled "LOOK OUT" to his mysterious savior and in a quick fluid motion he grabbed the bandaged hilt of his massive greatsword and with one powerful swing he cleaved the fat man in two his final scream filled the tavern. At first the people of the bar were quiet in shock and awe but then they began to scream as the fat mans upper half landed on one of the tables as a shit load of blood was spurting everywhere on their faces. the turned to look where the young man was to see him but he simply vanished along with the elf that managed to free itself in all the commotion and followed his swordsman

But what Tatsumi didn't notice as he fled the seen was a very attractive golden eyed blond women looking at him in interest "Hmm" she hummed deep in thought 'very interesting' she thought with a almost enthusiastic smile on her beautiful face as she exited the tavern to follow the mysterious swordsman.

 **That's chapter two hoped you enjoyed it and keep up with the support. And also how do you want tatsumi to join Night raid and give me ideas as the story progresses. oh and also the Berserker armor will be in the story as a teigu. Tis is your friendly neighborhood blessing pilot4 PEACE!**


	3. kill the undead

**AKAME GA KILL AND BERSERK BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL** **RELEASE.**

Tatsumi walked outside the tavern after he killed the guards deciding what to do next he knew he couldn't go back their as more guards would arrive at the scene asking questions not say he couldn't take them on but he didn't want the whole city hunting him down.

"WAIT" he heard a voice shout out he readied his sword ready for another fight until he saw were the voice was coming from. It came from that small creature that the men were trying to kill and in all honesty Tatsumi only killed those men because they were getting on his nerves. The creature flew right in front of him "If you are gonna save me you should at least see if I was okay." the creature scolded at him but Tatsumi ignored him and kept walking.

The creature kept talking trying to get the teen to say something. Then he caught a glimpse of his sword and said "wow mister that is a amazing sword. how much does it weigh?" the creature asked but Tatsumi kept on walking ignoring the creature as said creature kept talking." By the way names puck." the creature known as puck said as again he got not a single word from Tatsumi as he kept on walking. Puck realizing that he was getting nowhere with trying to get the black cloaked warrior kept walking. Pucks wings started to get tired so he sit on Tatsumi's shoulder until 'SMACK!' Tatsumi swatted the elf away from his shoulder.

Puck gave him a comedic sad face as he yelled" HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" before he could continue his rant he stopped at the glare Tatsumi gave him with his one eye said boy then told Puck" don't touch me." Puck obeyed not wanting to feel the teens wrath. They then walked until Tatsumi saw a couple of posters on the wall that had the names 'Lubbock, Leone, Bulat, Akame, Mine, and Sheele.' all names on separate posters. He then walked to a nearby guardsmen and asked " Hey mind telling me who this night raid is?" He asked the older man who then said " A band of assassins terrorizing the area as the name Implies they tend to attack at night." answering the young mans question.

After getting the information that he needed he walked off in silence. He heard of night raid through his travels trying to find 'That man' but he never asked until now never was his business but at the moment he was curious. He kept walking looking around the city until he noticed the elf named 'puck' vanished 'must've got lost' he thought as he kept looking around the city until he heard a yawn. The elf then came out of Tatsumi's satchel full of energy after a much needed nap 'Great' Tatsumi thought sarcastically as the elf flew around him in circles much to Tatsumi's annoyance. As Puck was still moving around he noticed the strange marking on his neck and than asked "What is that mark on your neck?"

Tatsumi then looked at him for a moment and through a moment of awkward silence he then answered "It's the brand." Tatsumi said with a little bit of venom in his voice. "The brand?" Puck asked in confusion he didn't know what the black cloaked teenager was talking about. "Never mind" Tatsumi said dropping the subject Puck then noticed that that it was getting dark "Hey its getting dark you better rest its getting dark." The elf said Tasumi thought about it and reluctantly agreed he then found a spot near a light poll "I'll keep watch until you wake up I'm not tired." Puck offered Tatsumi then was about to go to sleep until a he heard a young voice. "Excuse me." Tatsumis eyes shot open as he looked at the young girl in front of him she had blue eyes w and blonde hair with a fluffy blue accessory in her air she also wears a long sleeved white shirt with a blue bow tied around her collar under a blue dress with a black midsection. she also had white fancy boots needless to say she looked like a noble." What do you want?" Tatsumi asked with venom in his that sent a shiver down the girls spine but she continued. "If you want to rest your head somewhere you can come home with me."

One of the men driving the carriage she was in added" You might as well accept her offer she'll be hear all night until you budge." Tatsumi thought about his options but then agreed. After the ride to the girl named Aria's house which was difficult since Tatsumi had to fit his massive sword on the carriage and the talk he had with said girls parents he went to the guest bed and rested their for a bit with Puck still in his bag he didn't take off the armor as he was always prepared for anything. That all ended when he heard a scream coming from outside he looked out of the window only to see the mansions guards getting slaughtered by a group of people (Just imagine the seen in the anime were the parents and the guards getting killed then you can can see what the night raid members look like.) he woke the sleeping elf and began to run to the front with puck not far behind.

As Tatsumi and Puck ran to the forest they saw a young black haired girl with red eyes killing the two men that were trying to protect Aria from said girl but Tatsumi noticed that whenever the girl slashed them with her katana strange markings appeared on them and they died the second later. And as the girl was about to kill her target a knife was thrown at her sword narrowly dodging Arias throat the black haired assassin then looked to who threw the knife until she saw the objects thrower.

(Play hai yo from the 2016 anime of Berserk)

Tatsumi walked to the scene his steps heavy because of the armor he was wearing under the cloak. The female assassin looked at him and Puck showed up beside him yelling at him for leaving him the young assassin looked at the elf in confusion not knowing what the thing was but she focused her attention on the brown haired one eyed teenager." Your not a target" she told him Tatsumi said "so." as he looked at her because he truly didn't care at the moment he wasn't even scared that this girl killed two well trained guards with no problem. "You wont leave then?" Tatsumi stared at her which was all the answer she needed "Target acquired" she said as she charged at him ready to end things quickly. Tatsumi grabbed the hilt of his massive blade and faster than the eye could track he blocked her sword slash with ease which caught her by surprise she thought his sword would slow him down as it was bigger than him but here he was blocking her attack faster than the eye could track. She forced herself of the clash of blades she then started to jab at him with her katana but Tatsumi with experience with a certain 'someone' blocked each jab with his massive sword making it serve as a shield. Seeing as she was getting nowhere with this attack she then jumped and with a series of flips she tried to slash at him but as last time he blocked the attack but with his real hand he then punched her in the ribs with his mechanical fist and a sickening crack was heard she was blown back a foot away from her opponent. The assassin dropped down gasping for air from the powerful punch she wasn't paying attention as the wielder of the massive sword was in front of her with his real and fake hand grabbing the hilt she then looked wide eyed as the sword was right above her ready to cut her in half 'I cant dodge that.' she thought as the sword was in close to her head she then closed her red eyes and waited for the end.

(end song)

But as fate would have it the two heard a "stop!" coming from a familiar and unfamiliar voice Tatsumi then saw a blonde golden eyed woman with a rather revealing outfit she wore a black tube top, pants, boots, and scarf she had long hair and call Tatsumi crazy but did she have cat ears, a tail, and claws. Tatsumi stopped his attack as his giant blade was near the black haired assassins head which made a gust of wind that picked up dirt as it drifted off." That was very impressive no one was able to getting close to killing Akame before." The blonde haired humanoid cat complimented him but Tatsumi shot her a glare with his one green eye he then got into a stance ready for his would be attacker. The blonde raised her hands/claws in defense." Calm Down I'm not looking for a fight shit." Tatsumi didn't budge he wasn't taking his chances with this woman the Puck appeared from nowhere "calm down Tatsumi she's not a threat" the elf said remembering his name after he decided if he was stuck with the annoying elf he might as well give him his name.

"So that's your name. doesn't that mean 'sleeping dragon'?" she asked Tatsumi didn't answer the blonde continued" I saw you back at the tavern and I have to be honest you were pretty good out their killing these men and saving that little guy" she said as she pointed to Puck with her claw. Tatsumi then sheathed the massive blade behind his back then walked away as Puck followed "WAIT" said the little blonde girl yelled "Aren't you going to protect me!?" Tatsumi looked at the girl for a second and kept walking deeper into the woods "Hold on!" the blond humanoid yelled "What?" Tatsumi said as he turned his head towards the two assassins "First off all cutie names Leone and this black haired beauty is Akame." she said as she introduced themselves to the young man she continued "we need to show you something." Tatsumi stared at them but came with them to see what they have been Puck, him, and Aria with them.

They ended up at the barn and Puck looked at Aria who had the look of fear as Leone kicked the door down showing the number of mutilated and disfigured corpses in the small barn. The blonde said talked her face now serious "Welcome to the capital kid. As you can see this family has been taking people and travelers off the streets and torturing them to death for their own sick enjoyment." Puck covered his mouth in shock he trusted the family and wanted to stay with them because they seemed nice and alright. The group looked at Tatsumi but were surprised that he still had the same face he had on when they meet him he looked as if he didn't care or he had seen worse. He then said in his same voice he always had" Are we done yet?" they looked at him in disbelief he truly didn't care at all he then walked away until he felt a sting on the back of his neck he then touched his brand and noticed it was bleeding this didn't go unnoticed by the other and Leone asked "Why is that mark of yours bleeding?" Tatsumi didn't answer instead he readied his giant sword as if preparing for something. Both Akame and Leone got ready preparing for an attack Tatsumi then asked Aria "How many people did you kill?" but before she tried to lie to him the group heard moans of pain and they looked to where it was coming from to their shock they saw the dead bodies moving the corpses then grabbed the torture tools near them and then charge at them. The group was ready for the attack until the now fully revealed Tatsumi jumped above them and landed in the middle of the undead party he looks at the Akame and Leone as he began to throw his knives hitting their skulls he then grabs his sword and slashed upwards cutting through several bodies he then readies himself as he began charging in the middle of the group swinging his sword destroying anything in his path.

(play Forces God hand mix)

Tatsumi then ran to another group of the corpses and began to get to work he slashed the corpses cutting them in half and moved on to the and the other and the other hacking and slashing at his opponents killing them again. But the more undead he killed the more took their brethren's place but he didn't care he kept hacking at them.

The others were trying to process what was happening until the other assassins one with full body armor and one with green hair that landed next to them they were talking about how the area was clear until they noticed the fear in Leones golden eyes "What's wrong?" the green haired man asked Leone didn't answer she just pointed to the direction of the fighting with a shaking finger the whole group looked and were shocked to see the undead fighting this lone swordsman with one thought in everyone's mind 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?'

The battle continued for about five minutes and Tatsumi's one green eye faded into pure white filled with hatred and the will to survive he stopped thinking tactical and he just was hacking and slashing at the undead none of them stood a chance as they all fell to his mighty blade as more began to surround him he crossed his arms and waited for them to come closer and until the time was right he grabbed his sword which he called 'DRAGONSLAYER' with both hands and with a mighty roar he spun and swung DRAGONSLAYER at the undead full force knocking them back and either crushing their skulls on the nearby trees or cutting them in half.

After the fight was over his faded eye looked at the group who had the look of fear, shock and, awe no one moved as he turned only to feel a sharp pain on his stomach he looked down and saw a blooded sword with Aria weilding having a psychotic look on her face and in a moment later motion he cut the girl in half the upper body flying to the group he looked at them he felt drowsy probably from the blood loss and passed out darkness taking him.

"We should take him with us." Leone suggested after recovering from the shock of the fight" NO WAY!" the green haired figure said looking at the blonde in disbelief. Aw come on! he could be a valuable ally on the team and with skills like we need him if he was able kill a small army of corpses by himself plus we need the extra hands." the green haired man looked at her for a second then reluctantly agreed. The armored man then picked up Tatsumi with struggling at first from the boys weight" Jeez how much these kid weigh." the man complained "you're complaining about how much he weighs his sword must weigh a ton." Leone complained as she struggled to pick up Dragonslayer from the ground." Oh you're also coming with us fairy thing." she ordered as she looked at Puck he agreed saying " I can heal him on the way" he said looking at Tatsumi they then drifted of to their base with two more people following them.

AND that's it folks don't forget to like this story so I can keep going!


	4. kill the team

**AKAME GA KILL AND BERSERK BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

Tatsumi's remaining eye shot open as he shot up from his bed he yelled "GRIFFITH!" on top of his lungs. He looked around panting heavily and sweating.

He found that he was in a room where his black armor and his sword' Dragon slayer' rested on the wall he then looked down at his stab wound only to see it had disappeared. He looked around again only to see a pair of red eyes staring at him and he stared right back.

The figure that stared at him was Akame the girl he had tried to kill a day ago he looked at her and noticed how she was cut with her raven black hair and her red eyes staring at his only green eye.

(Play the Berserk soundtrack- gatsu)

Akame was surprised at his screaming she didn't expect that but she kept her calm domineer and kept her regular face.

But then she got a look at the boy and saw his muscular arms, black shirt, and somewhat handsome but scarred face. Said boy was looking at her and time slowed down for the both of them.

(End music)

After the long awkward silence between them the shook the blushes off their faces. The black haired girl then said" Get up I have to show you around and introduce you to the team."

Tatsumi looked at her in confusion 'Team?' Tatsumi thought he then got out of bed walking too his gear. The black haired girl then stood next to him she saw how he was taller then her she blushed as she saw more of his body but she shook it off.

" I also need to the boss."

( After the introduction's to the rest of Night Raid)

The pair were found at a camp fire with appeared to be a giant bird that they killed they were sitting on chairs in silence. Tatsumi in his armor with dragon slayer laid next to him as they sat in silence even more Akame asked "Who's Griffith?"

She got no answer however she then asked another question" Have you considered joining?"

"Who said I was joining your group?" Tatsumi asked he didn't really know what was going on nor did he care he wanted to get going as soon as possible.

"Well we did bring you to the location to our base we would be forced to kill you." she explained in her regular voice

Tatsumi just kept sitting in silence as he looked into the fire.

" If you wont then I won't be sharing my dinner with you." she said in her monotone voice but she was kind of disappointed she looked forward to having him as a teammate even though he almost killed her.

"Hi!" said a familiar voice the pair looked at the source and saw that it was just Leone walking towards them.

Akame talked with her friend for a bit as they were eating the bird. Leone then noticed Akame looking at the new potential recruit every now and then and Leone being her decided to tease them a bit.

"SOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo I see you and the new guy getting along just fine." she said hoping to get a blush from the two which actually worked as their cheeks Leone giggled a bit in victory.

"Hi." said a unfamiliar voice. Leone and Akame instantly recognized the voice and Leone went over to see their boss.

"BOSS YOUR BACK! you bring something back for me." she said in an excited tone.

"Why would I do that?" She asked knowing the answer.

Leone then noticed the silver haired woman's mechanical arm shaking and Leone knew what this was about she then made a break for it running as fast as she could but she was caught when the prosthetic shot like a grappling hook reeling her in she then was saying how she was sorry for not completing her assignment in three days.

'So this is their boss.' Tatsumi thought as he looked at the older woman he noticed that she was missing a arm and eye just like him.

"Tell me about the boy" Nejenda said she was quite interested in the newcomer since they needed an extra pair of hands she also noticed that he was missing an eye and an arm as well.

"This is Tatsumi." Leone said as she introduced Tatsumi who looked at her in annoyance because he didn't want more people knowing him.

Nenjenda looked at the young man before her examining him and she was curious she looked at his one green eye and saw not the eye of a broken but hardened warrior.

"We'll discuss this back at the mansion I want to hear everything including that boy." She said and the two females agreed and reluctantly so did Tatsumi.

(Back at the mansion)

The rest of the group that consisted of Bulat, Lubbock, Sheele, Leone, Mine, and Akame all standing with Tatsumi in the middle with Nejenda sitting in a chair.

"Whats so special about him anyway?" asked Mine not really getting the full story about how the ended up meeting the boy in question.

"Well he almost killed akame in less than a minute." Leone answered which absolutely shocked everyone in the room Bulat was shocked the most because it took him at least an hour to fight her by himself. She then told them about what happened that night leaving out the undead creatures that he killed by himself.

After the report that the group gave their leader she thought about it long and hard until finally she made her decision.

"Thank you all I think I understand the situation. Tatsumi how would you like to be the newsiest member of night raid?"

"No." Tatsumi answered which surprised the group a little how quickly he answered.

There was a tension around the room and the silence wasn't helping things either but before anyone could say anything a yawn was heard from put of nowhere which made everyone including Tatsumi sweat drop killing the mood.

Then Puck showed up coming out of Nejendas silver hair which made everyone except Tatsumi chuckle at the now awoken elf.

"Hey everyone." the elf greeted until he saw Tatsumi. "bout time you woke up sleepy head." Puck said as he flew around Tatsumi happy to see he was alright.

"Oh you know him?" Nejenda asked.

"Of course he saved me from some guardsmen back at the tavern were basically friends now though he doesn't want me to touch him for some reason. Also I healed him on the way to our base." He explained.

"Why don't you want to join?" Nejenda asked Tatsumi.

"Simple you don't have what I want and I'm a loner." Tatsumi answered

"And what do you want?" she asked

"To kill someone." Tatsumi answered simply which confused everyone

"And who is this someone you want to kill?" Nenjeda asked curious about this boy.

"That's none of your business." Tatsumi said angrily as he was starting to get pissed of how she keeps asking him questions

"Well I have a proposition for you if you join us our intel team will search for the man your looking for and we'll help you if needed." she said.

Tatsumi thought about it for a second he had finally had an opportunity to find 'that man' now that Tatsumi knows that he walks the same earth as him where his sword can finally reach him to where he can complete his mission.

"Alright I'll join your little group." he said finally making his decision

The group sighed in relief feeling that the tension was over but Tatsumi then added " You better hope you chose the right person because one day you might regret it in the end."

He then left too his room leaving a confused group wondering why he would say that.

 **And that's about it let me get some things off my chest first**

 **1\. The berserker armor will be a separate tegiu from incusiro but it will be a long forgotten one.**

 **2\. Yes their will be demons and apostles in the story because remember Tatsumi has the brand of sacrifice which will cause trouble for him and Night Raid.**

 **3\. Tatsumis past will be revealed to the others in later chapters and lets just say their pasts will be nothing compared to what he's been through**

 **4\. The team will help Tatsumi fight the demons so don't worry he wont be doing all the work.**

 **Thanks for the support I hoped you enjoyed.**


	5. kill the count

**Akame ga kill and Berserk belong to their respective owners.**

 **I read your reviews and I have to say thank you for all your advise and support now to answer your questions.**

 **1\. The berserker armor will be exactly like gut's wolf head and everything it will be powerful though possibly granting Tatsumi even greater strength than incursiro but it will still be as dangerous as in the manga.**

 **2\. I changed my mind about Tatsumi being paired with Mine he'll be paired with Akame since she reminds me a little bit of Casca.**

 **3\. No harem! it makes no sense to me why he would be paired with multiple females sorry if I disappoint you.**

 **Anyway lets get back to the story.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Tatsumi joined Night Raid and things have been relatively peaceful. He completed his first assignment in killing Ogre a corrupted general that framed people and had them executed sometimes for no reason. Tatsumi dealt with him on his own and killed him brutally the police described the wounds one of them being a giant slash mark on his side his other wounds were multiple arrows to the face and an amputated arm. The populace caught wind of this and were relieved that he was killed silently praising the individual who did it.

Witnesses that last saw Ogre say a brown haired teenager with a scar across his nose wearing a black cloak was last seen with him. The police searched for the supspect but gave it up on later days.

Back at Night raids base of operations Tatsumi requested that he travel to his blacksmith for armor and weapon repairs to which Nejenda agreed to but on the condition that Puck keeps an eye on him. He agreed taking puck with him.

Days past and Lubbocks barrier warned him of intruders in the area the members went to go investigate and saw Tatsumi and he had three people accompanying him one an old man and two children. The group noticed their comrades armor changed considerably added with steel protection on his legs and boots, he had new shoulder guards, and his massive sword Draonslayer looking brand new and his mechanical arm polished and clean.( Just imagine Gut's armor before he got the berserker armor)

"Wow a Tatsumi looking good." Leone complementing on his appearance the others nodded in agreement as they too liked the new set then took notice to the newcomers.

"Who the old man?" Lubbock asked pointing at the group.

"Well brat I'm Godo the one who created this idiots sword and arm right here." Godo said pointing to Tatsumi's arm and dragon slayer.

Lubbock had a tick mark on his head angry at the old geezer calling him brat this didn't go unnoticed by the others and they laughed a bit.

Tatsumi then explained how Godo and the others could be useful the others decided to take them to base to tell Nejenda about them.

(Back at the base)

"Wait." Nejenda said looking at Godo in disbelief "What did you say your name was?" she asked

"Godo." he answered in a rude tone.

"What's the matter?" asked Mine confused at why the boss was so shocked.

"Well this is the man that helped create most of the teigu that you all possess." Nejenda said answering Mines question.

Their was a long silent pause.

'3...2...1...' Godo and Nejenda thought in unison.

"WHAT!" the Night raid members yelled aside from Tatsumi who had a confused look on his face and Akame who already knew this information since she was once an assassin for the imperial army.

After a bunch of questions were asked the group calmed down Bulat then asked

"Wait so why haven't we heard of you?" the old man sighed knowing that this question was bound to be asked.

"Well you see me and the first Emperor went way back he had this crazy idea of making weapons that could protect the empire from potential threats so he instructed me to make the perfect weapons and defenses it. It took me a decade to make the ones you see today the others were made without my knowledge. So after he died I continued to make weapons until I made my ultimate master piece." He then pointed to the massive blade that was in Tatsumi's possession and said one word "Dragonslayer. It was my prized work it had the ability to damage incursio and kill the toughest dangerbeast but it was laughed off as being to big and impossible to wield by anyone." He said he saw the wide eyed and slacked jawed faces of the Night raid members he spoke again."Except for this brat." he finished then pointing to Tatsumi.

"Wait you still haven't explained how your name wasn't in empires personal history books." Bulat said

"Oh that. you see after I made Dragonslayer the new emperor was furious at this of how crude and big it was. said it was a mockery of weapons in general the. So he chased me out of the capital I later moved to the remote mountains and continued to make weapons for mercenaries." Godo explained

The team accepted the story knowing from history that the second emperor was a tyrant before he was killed. He wasn't as bad as the current emperor who was a child being manipulated by the prime minister.

"Old man why didn't you tell me this." Tatsumi asked furious that he could have had an advantage against the things that are hunting him down.

"Because knowing you the tegiu would have rejected you anyway and I don't have the materials to make more. I was lucky to even find the same metal to forge Dragonslayer." Godo explained.

Tatsumi just sighed excepting this knowing that the old man never lied to him since they met.

Nejenda knowing that having a legendary blacksmith in the revolutionary army would be a huge advantage asked him to join he accepted saying 'Someone has to keep this Idiot from damaging my work.'

(One week later)

Their was a group meeting in the kitchen and everyone was there Puck sitting on the bosses hair looking at the picture of a fat bald man ( He's the count from the Berserk manga).

"We have a mission from the revolutionary army. A man who is a mayor of a town across Mount Fake called The count has been suspected of kidnapping and selling children for the Empire making them into potential soldiers for their army we need some of you to go check it out. Tatsumi your with Akame for this mission Puck will accompany you," Nejenda ordered. The party shook their head and grabbed everything they needed for the trip.

(two days later)

The party finally made it to the town and were in time to seeing a pubic execution it was a young woman about 18 had the look of absolute fear as she was going to be beheaded. She was suspected of heresy while in truth she was just randomly picked for some odd reason.

As she was beheaded the party aside from Tatsumi could only look away. Then a boy with tears in his eyes claiming that she was his sister was hit in the face by a guard claiming that anyone near the scene will be executed killed children were no exception. Tatsumi then walked to were the head rolled too with akame asking" What are you doing?"

Tatsumi didn't answer as he picked up the head and saw the still wide eyed terrified look on the victims face in silence. He then noticed that the top of her decapitated head was bleeding intensely he then moved some the hair and saw a familiar symbol branded on her forehead the brand of sacrifice.

"Hand over the head." one of the guards ordered.

Tatsumi then looks at the guard and spat in his face he then turned and threw the head to their target 'The Count' who was watching the scene caught the head and saw the brand to he then turned to Tatsumi and noticed the young man touching the back of his neck with his two fingers and drew a line of blood showing it to The Count. He then used his mechanical fist as a club slamming it to the guards shattering his skull and killing him instantly.

The others saw him run and quickly joined their teammate. The guards chased the party with the count telling the guards "That was the blackswordsman and he and his friends have just declared war on us."

(A few minutes)

The Night raid members were running from the guards.

"Tatsumi what was that about?" Akame asked. she found herself getting close to him in the past few weeks even though he doesn't share a lot of his past with her and not anyone else.

Puck didn't say anything already used to how Tatsumi does things but that didn't mean he approved.

Akame just looked at him wondering why was his neck bleeding. It happened before when they first met that day when the dead came to life.

Soon the group found themselves surrounded by hundreds of guards.

"In the name of the count I hereby place you all under arrest." one of the guards said.

Tatsumi wasn't having that so he drew Dragonslayer and in a quick moment he cut the guard in two. Akame drew her weapon out and all hell broke loose.

Akame was doing her part slaughtering the guards with Murusame in quick fluid motions.

Tatsumi was shooting arrows at the guards hitting them in the skull killing them. He then realized he was running out of ammo he switch to his sword and started cutting the guards like a hot knife to butter. He then stabbed a guard and spun slicing a few unlucky guards and the impaled one launched to more of the guards knocking them down. He then swung some more then thrust his massive sword into the ground launching him up and as Tatsumi was falling he held the hilt tight an slammed his sword to the ground launching some guard into the air from the sheer impact.

Puck was just watching from afar in awe of how his friends were dealing with the guards. He then noticed some archers were ready to fire he flew into the middle of the of the street on shouted "PUCK SPARK!" and a giant blue flash of light appeared it temporarily blinded the archers making them shoot the guards instead.

"See I saved you guys you like totally owe me." Puck said in triumph but then a guard grabbed ahold of him.

"Got you little insect." The guard said but a second later the guard's hands were cut off.

Tatsumi then said "There you go."

A minute of fighting later the guards suddenly stopped attacking and their captain appeared he was a giant standing over 7'0. He looked down at the group with disappointment in his eyes.

" **So this is the legendary member of Night raid."** The captain said in his deep voice that sent shivers down Puck's spine as he looked at the hulking giant.

" **And you two must be The Blackswordsman and Akame the red eyed killer. No wonder you were able to kill my men so easily."** The captain said as he looked at the two male members of the party.

"So that's what they're calling me?" Tatsumi asked obviously confused by the nickname.

" **Of course stories do run around about a man wielding a humongous sword slaying any that got in his path. But I expected you too be** older." The captain said as he starred down at only Tatsumi.

" **No matter I cant wait to bring your head to the master."** He then readied his giant pickaxe

The Night raid members get ready but Tatsumi puts his real hand up which was wrapped up in bandages serving as support gloves signaling them to stop which confused the team.

"He's mine." Tatsumi said and with those two words alone he basically called dibs on his opponent.

Akame was about to protest but the insane smile that he had on his face stopped them dead in their tracks.

The captain not wanting to wait any longer brought his pickaxe down and lands between Tatsumi's legs and he didn't even move the captain then begane to swing his weapon but Tatsumi easily dodges and the captain began accidently hitting his own men. He giant then swung downward once more hitting the wall behind his young opponent.

Feeling cocky the captain said **" You got nowhere to run kid."** Tatsumi only grins as he readies himself as the giant prepares on more swing and as the pickaxe comes down Tatsumi then swings into the weapons path hitting and breaking the axe into little pieces with the pieces hitting the captain in the face.

The captain then screamed in pain as the pieces were embedded into his face and tears began to form into his wide eyes.

He then screamed for his men to kill them all and Tatsumi seeing no end to this threw a smoke bomb so he and the others could escape but a hooded man who was watching the whole thing and yelled.

"Follow me if you all want to escape." The group seeing no other options ran to the man following him.

The group followed the man to a alleyway were he tells them that everyone is afraid of getting arrested for suspicion.

They then made it to the mans home were they see specimen's of human skulls and organs.

"Are you afraid of being suspected yourself?" Tatsumi asked not liking the atmosphere.

"No these are ordinary doctors studies and research." the man answered.

He then looked at Tatsumi and said "I saw you at the execution today do you have something against the court. Mabey revenge?"

But the response the man got was Tatsumi kicking his crutch and him falling flat on his face.

"I'll be asking questions here old man." Tatsumi said.

The group were about to intervene until they got a look on the hooded mans face they were shocked on what they had saw. The hooded figures had half of his face cut off and his nose was missing he was also missing both of his legs were replaced with peg legs.

He then started to explain that the count shaved and cut away at his face eating it. He also explained them that his family tried to rescue the child slaves until they got caught they were then cut and dissected alive and then he would eat their flesh and then made him watch as he ate his family.

The group aside from Tatsumi had looks of disbelief and who could blame them he had basically told them about a man capturing innocent people and eating them alive. The man saw this and begged them to believe him but they just couldn't.

"I believe you." this surprisingly came from Tatsumi. "Or rather I know what he is."

"And how would you know?" Akame asked.

"Because I've dealt with things like him before." Tatsumi answered with anger in his voice.

But before any more questions were going to be asked the disfigured man said" I have something to show you all." he then pulled on of the books on the shelves that happened to be a switch to a secret room the group walked into a room and the group saw a egg shaped object which Tatsumi knew all to well.

Tatsumi's one eye widened and he grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him up and rage was full in his green eye.

"Tatsumi calm down." Akame ordered looking at the rage in her teammates eye and surprisingly he did letting go of the man. The man then spoke.

"I stole it from the count when I faked my death to escape" The old man explained he then asked "What is this thing?"

"Its a key." Tatsumi said calming down he then continued "A key that opens a portal to another world that overlaps ours and summons demons. Demon's that have been their in the darkest moments in human history."

"And what are these demon's?" Akame asked curious about her teammates explanation.

Tatsumi was quiet for a moment until he finally answered "The God hand."

(Back at the castle)

The captain that was still injured was shouting " **KILL,KILL THE BLACKSWORDSMAN!"** his screams were heard through the halls. He was breaking things and throwing people aside. The count walked in to see what the noise was about. The count then explained what happened and the count told his subjects to leave the room.

The count then grabbed the captains head and asked" How badly do you want to kill the boy?"

 **"SO BADLY. THAT I'LL DO ANYTHING!"** the captain said.

The count smirked and opened his mouth and a giant worn like creature was making it's way to the mouth of the captain the count then said "Then take my demon inside me."

(Back at the house)

Tatsumi then explained that evil spirits hunt him because he was branded as a sacrifice though he didn't explained why he was in his current situation.

"Wait so let me get this straight. powerful demons basically cursed you to be forever hunted by demons?" Akame still having her calm face.

Tatsumi nodded

"And your brand is a beacon that attracts them." Puck then asked.

Another nod

"So that explains how those dead victims came back." Puck said figuring out the situation.

"This is troublesome if what you say is true then the demons you spoke of might be involved with how the empire is now." Akame said" We need to tell the others about this. if were going to stand a chance then we need to know what we're all dealing with."

BAM!

The group heard the sound coming from the door.

BAM!

CRASH!

A giant figure brakes down the door of the house and the group saw a all to familiar face it was the captain and he looked angry Tatsumi drew his sword but the captain was faster than he was before and he strikes down with his new weapon. Tatsumi deflects the hit but the force knocks him to the ground.

It didn't take a genius to know that this man wasn't human anymore and just as Tatsumi was getting up the demonized captain was about to strike again tatsumi then swung his massive sword cutting the arm that held the axe.

The captain just laughed as a tentacle began to replace the missing limb. Akame seeing a opening slashed the exposed flesh hoping to end this quickly. But to her and the others surprise no markings appeared on the demonic man and he turned to her and whipped his tentacle at her throwing her to a wall and she laid there unconscious.

Tatsumi's eye was suddenly white with rage and his vision was red. He began to slash at the captain but at faster speed he screamed at the top of his lungs cutting away at his opponent.

But the captain kept regenerating from every wound so Tatsumi got into a stance holding his sword behind him the demon then whips his arm again but tatsumi blocked the attack with his mechanical arm and sliced off the demons other arm but the demon wasn't done as he began to grow another whip. He continued his attack at blinding speeds which tarsumi easily blocked.

 **" Your skills in swordsmanship are legendary surely no mortal can beat you. But you being a mortal human..."** The demon said" **WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL!"** The demon then laughed as he whipped his tentacle arms even more.

The fight went on for another minute before the ceiling collapsed through all the damage being done to it landing on the demon. The man from earlier then opened a trap door that lead to the sewers and told Tatsumi to get in. Tatsumi picked the unconscious his fallen friend bridal-style and escaped with Puck not far behind.

Tatsumi with akame in his arms was walking through the sewers with the man and puck. They just reached the exit were Tatsumi asked for the map of the castle and behelit.

Puck said farewell as they left the sewers and as they left The man was taken by a tentacle being dragged away in the darkness.

 **That's it folks hoped you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6 hiatus

Sorry it took me so long but I decided to stop the story for now. I love the support I'm getting for this fanfic dont worry I have another one that I just made for potential crash bandicoot and rwby fans and I hope you enjoy peace!


End file.
